Dr. Meredith
Dr. Meredith is a character as well as a doctor in Banana Fish. He helps Ash both with looking after Griffin, and finding out what a white powdery substance is that's not heroin. Profile Appearance Meredith has messy unkept hair and the same light brown colored eyebrows and styled facial hair. He wears large rectangular framed glasses and pale green shirt covered in a white lab coat. Personality He can come across as irate at 'troublemakers' like Ash, but also willing to joke that he got a girl pregnant. He took his medical work seriously devoting time to pinpointing the substance of a drug, as well as taking care of Griffin. History Though not stated, he has medical experience coming to work as as a back alley doctor. Story Dr. Meredith pulls off a medical face mask as he draws a curtain to find Ash Lynx seated on his chair. Ignoring Ash’s barb on his back-alley doctoring, he instead reasserts that he told Ash that these are private quarters and calls him a troublemaker. Removing surgical clothing he changes the conversation to tell Ash that the meds are on the desk and to leave his money there. As he puts on a white lab coat he informs Ash that the medication he has given him are nothing but mere consolation. He wipes his face with a towel as he continues to state that getting drugged with a bad one, and you are gone for life. For the person Ash is getting the medication for, Dr. Meredith asks who is he. Wearing his glasses, his response to Ashs’ job request is to half jokingly ask if he has gotten a girl pregnant or something. He sets about right away to examine a powdered substance contained in some paper handed to him by Ash. Rubbing some between his fingers he can state right away that is does not look like heroin and is tasked with figuring out what it is.Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish With blood samples nearby, sat at his computer Dr. Meredith tells his assistant brandish that he cannot make sense of the drug sample Ash gave him. Observing that it is mainly lysergic acid diethylamide, essentially LSD yet it resulted in the same outcome for all the rats tested on. Sporadic behaviour, savagery, aggression to destructive behaviour are some of the effects reeled off. Among other effects, he points out these are not symptoms that occur with LSD. He draws a curtain to check on Griffin who is being kept in a hospital bed nearby, saying that his little brother is caught up in some huge mess.Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees Relationships Ash Lynx He provides Ash with medication, though they are only able to alleviate symptoms. He does not appreciate Ash helping himself to his office but has a routine where he provides medication and Ash leaves his cash on the desk. He agrees to help Ash discern the identify of an unknown substance brought to him. Griffin He examines Griffin when he is brought to his medical practice. He asks Ash who he is and learning he is his older brother, Meredith looks after Griffin whilst Ash is away. Brandish His work colleague Etymology * "Meredith" is welsh in origin. Episode Appearances *Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish *Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees *Episode 04 This Side of Paradise *Episode 05 From Death to Morning Anime Gallery Main Article:Dr. Meredith/Image Gallery Episode 1 - Screenshot 76.png Dr Meredith 1.jpg Banana-Fish-01-19.jpg Episode 1 - Screenshot 111.png Banana-Fish-01-27.jpg Episode 1 - Screenshot 108.png Dr. Meredith tells Shorter, Shunichi, and Eiji that he has kept some aside.jpg Dr. Meredith tells Shorter that Griffin is Ash's older brother.jpg Dr. Meredith tells Abraham no.jpg Dr. Meredith and Brandish help to keep Griffin from bleeding.jpg Quotes * “I told you these are private quarters you troublemaker”. * “The meds are on the desk. Leave your money there”. * “Got a girl pregnant or something?” Trivia References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Minor character